


His Fathers' Son

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2020 [5]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Erectile Issues, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Family Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, Mpreg, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark is not Iron Man, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange Parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: NO IRON MAN AU, MET IN THE SURGEON DAYS, DOCTOR STRANGE ADJACENTMemories are like snapshots: little collected selections of moments and turning points of one's life. This is a peak into the selection of Tony and Stephen's life as Peter's parents.Written for the Ironstrange Week 2020 and the Ironstrange bingo.
Relationships: Tony Stark/Stephen Strange
Series: Marie's Ironstrange Shorts 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665676
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: IronStrange Week 2020





	1. Pregnancy "Sucks"

**Author's Note:**

> First fill for the Ironstrange week! I've decided to write all the days as connected snapshots of our beloved supreme family! So the chapters will be short but hopefully as soft as I want them 😊
> 
> Chapter 1:  
>  **Ironstrange Week Day 1: Monster; Ironstrange Bingo Fill, G3: Tongue**

"We created a monster."

"You're being dramatic, as always."

"I'm allowed. When you look like a whale out of water you'll get a say, promise. In the meantime, my ankles are swollen worse than boats wizard," 

"I can't exactly give you a massage now can I?"

"No but you could magic it away?" Tony batted his lashes, aware that there was very little chance Stephen would actually do that - damn getting responsible with his use of the mystic arts. 

And there it was. Above and beyond the mountain Tony now called - albeit reluctantly - his belly, Stephen laughed, and shook his head. 

"If you're going to be no help at all I might as well have stayed in bed," Tony pouted, crossing his arms while still watching his partner out of the corner of his eyes. 

"This come on is not even the least bit subtle, I hope you know," Stephen kept smiling. 

"Subtle was never my strong suit." Tony shrugged. 

"Sexy though, that one would suit you, wouldn't it?" Stephen asked, and the way he bit his lip forced Tony to crush down the immediate denial that wanted to pass his lips - now was not the time to be whiny about not fitting into his pants, now was the time to cash in on the great sacrifice he was making so they would have a family by getting his brains sucked out of him with a mindblowing orgasm. Yes, sir. 

Stephen carefully opened Tony's pants, glancing into his eyes every now and then until he had Tony's mostly limp cock in his hand and winked. 

"Sit up a bit or you won't see me," he whispered, and just as Tony did so, bent down to lie between Tony's parted legs and wrapped his lips around his cock. 

" _ Mother of…  _ fuck," Tony rubbed his face quickly before going back to stare into the blue eyes he knew so well.

He took a moment to enjoy just the feeling of being in Stephen's mouth, the gentle way the man stroked his soft cock with his tongue. He'd had trouble getting hard for a few weeks now, which was another thing Tony liked complaining about, but Stephen never seemed to mind. 

"You're so perfect," Tony whispered like he was telling Stephen a secret, a finger stroking down the man's slightly distended cheek. Stephen's eyes screwed shut at that, the praise washing over him and dusting his cheekbones in pink. "So perfect, baby." 

Not getting hard, or not before a long while, meant they took all the time they wanted indulging in this, and the closeness Tony felt with both his body and boyfriend, the future baby-daddy of the life that was growing inside him, just took his breath away every time. He felt hot everywhere but not in the icky way pregnancy could bring where nothing whatsoever could assuage his thirst. Stephen was both the sun and the water here, and it felt so good. And so good too, to tell him and watch Stephen's hand curl around his own cock as he jerked off to the rhythm of Tony's sounds and praise. 

"I love you," Tony kissed Stephen's temple a long while after, when he'd dribbled as much come as he would for the night while Stephen brought himself to climax and they panted into each other's mouth, Stephen's arms tightening around his midsection. 

"I'm starting to think the monster you referred to was yourself, not Peter," Stephen told him as they looked at their hands sitting atop Tony's belly. 

"Oi! Of course," Tony looked at him, head on the man's shoulder as he widened his eyes exaggeratedly, "Our baby could never be a monster, he's an  _ angel _ ." 

"Whatever you say, douchebag, whatever you say." 


	2. Future of the World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2:   
>  **Ironstrange Week Day 2 (6/29) : Future; Ironstrange Bingo Fill, O2: Honey**

"Miss Hill said we're the future of the world, you know?" Peter quipped, his mouth half full of spaghetti and his feet still bumping into the legs of his chair on every down swing. 

"Pete, mouth full," Tony shook his head, almost kicking Stephen under the table when he looked at him in that  _ you-can-talk _ way he'd developed way back when Peter started to understand the spelled out words they used when they didn't want him to know what they were saying. 

"Who's we, honey?" Stephen asked instead - good call, Peter nodded a few dozen times to signal he was chewing his pasta before answering this time around, but his face was trembling with the need to grin. Boy had tomato sauce staining half his face. It had no right to be this cute. 

"Us!" Peter finally burst, his six year old hand pointing at himself and jamming into his own sternum, "Kids! We're the future she said." 

"Oh yeah?" Tony smiled, sitting back in his chair. He put a soft hand on Stephen's where it rested between them on the table. "And so what does that mean then?" 

"That means," Peter looked at both of them in turn, his tone growing very patient like Stephen did when he explained anything to him, "that we need to be the best version of people so the best version of the world is in the future or something like that. It sounded logical when she said it, I promise." He giggled a little bit. 

Tony laughed, "It does, bug, doesn't it?" He turned to Stephen. 

"Of course it does." The man nodded, his eyes twinkling with an emotion Peter certainly wouldn't understand but which made sense considering this future they'd once dreamed of and now lived through had almost not happened. "Come here, champ," Stephen made a come hither motion at Peter with his free hand. "I want a hug from the future, think you can do that?" 

Peter's smile was blinding, and his crystalline laugh filled Tony's heart with joy when Stephen tutted for him to wipe his mouth before he rounded the table with a resounding, "Coming right up, Papa!" 


	3. Fast-tracked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3:   
>  **Ironstrange Week, Day 3 (6/30) : Science; Ironstrange Bingo Fill, N3: Free Space**

_ "And now presenting, to an audience of proud parents and even prouder scientists coming to be with us today from the Massachusetts Institute of Technology…" _

"Where is he? I don't see him, do you see him?" 

"Calm down, Tony," Stephen put a hand on his knee, then pointed towards the left of the stage, where a mass of 13 year-olds were patiently, and less patiently, waiting their turn to present their projects on stage. Sure enough, there was Peter, jumping in place and playing with his fingers the way he'd always done when he was nervous. 

"He's scared of talking to all these people, I told you he would be, of course he is," Tony rambled as he watched his son, determined not to lose track of him this time.

Stephen laughed, his hand tightening the slightest bit on Tony's thigh. 

"You're more nervous than he is."

"And you're not?" Tony side-glanced his husband. 

"I've always been better at hiding it than you are." 

"Flaunt," 

"Mother-hen," Stephen replied.

"Shh!" Someone hissed from behind them. 

"Replace that with father and we can work something out." Tony whispered anyway. 

Stephen didn't answer this time around -  _ more disciplined than me, too, as always  _ \- and focused on the stage again instead. 

"Peter Stark-Strange, everyone!"

* * *

"What's up Dad?" Peter poked his head in between the front seats of the car on their way back. 

His presentation had been a success, rounds and rounds of applause from parents that were semi-aware of just how brilliant the kid was, and interested nods from the people Tony couldn't stop thinking about. 

"Nothing," he said, too quickly if the way both his son and husband raised their eyebrow at him. "I'm fine, let's get home, get some ice cream to celebrate your genius, and then cuddle. I'm tired that's all." 

Peter looked and sounded unconvinced when he hummed, but he sat back in his seat and Stephen only frowned at him from the passenger seat. 

_ "Mr. Stark? May we have a moment?" A lady with pinned back blond hand and severe-looking gray glasses held him back from walking to the stage where Peter was just coming down.  _

_ "Hm, sure," He frowned, but shook her hand when she reached for his.  _

_ "Bedelia Foreman, M.I.T. recruiter,"  _

_ Tony felt his face freeze at the same time as the rest of him. _

_ "Yes?"  _

_ "I'd like to talk to you and your husband about your son, and maybe to Peter himself if you're amenable." _

_ "You'd like to--" _

_ "We've been attending these fairs for quite some time now, and each year that Peter has participated, we have been impressed by his ingenuity and instincts for science and technology."  _

_ "Well he is a genius, isn't he?" Tony couldn't help but beam. He was a genius. Brains too big for his age yet just big enough to be the sweetheart his parents were prouder of with every day that passed. "But, he's 13?"  _

_ "If memory serves, you weren't that much older when you joined our school." Mrs Foreman smiled.  _

"Who was the woman you were talking to before you came back?" Stephen asked as soon as Peter had darted to the kitchen to make good on Tony's promise of ice cream. 

The man's eyes were piercing as he studied Tony's face and Tony was once again reminded of much he loved how observant his husband was. Tony felt his lips distend into another grin as he leaned on the console of their entryway, whispering, "Our son is getting fast-tracked if we, and he, want to."

"Fast-tracked?" Stephen crossed his arms but matched his tone nonetheless. 

"M.I.T. head-hunter of sorts," Tony waved, "that's who she was." 

He spoke slowly so he could see every micro-expression Stephen's face went through - from frowning to smiling and back again before he rubbed his face with little regard for his hands. 

"Well that's something," the man chuckled after another moment of silence. 

Tony joined him, the realization of how momentous this could be for Peter once again downing on him hard. 

"Hug me before I cry," he asked, voice rushed and thick. "He's such a baby."

"But a baby with big ideas," Stephen murmured in his neck, the same way they'd done so many times before as Peter grew up and showed them more and more of what he was capable of, and just how quick and interested a learner he was. 

"Are you coming? I'm eating it all if you're too long!" Peter yelled from the kitchen. 

Tony looked into his husband's eyes, bit his lip and nodded. He kissed the man's cheek before he pulled away and whispered again, "Let's tell him."


End file.
